


Of Buttercream Icing and GPAs

by snowyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Recreational Drug Use, during a flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyjeno/pseuds/snowyjeno
Summary: The day of the posting of final grades has arrived, and along with it a cake that needs to be embellished.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 60





	Of Buttercream Icing and GPAs

**Author's Note:**

> the block of text in italics is a flashback

“I was thinking of making a mistletoe, but I'm not quite satisfied with that either. Any suggestions?” Jeno asked, piping bag with red icing in it held firmly in his grip.

Renjun peeled his eyes away from his laptop’s screen, looking ahead into the kitchen and the undecorated white cake sitting on a glass plate on top of the kitchen island. Donghyuck chewed his gum silently aside from the bubble pop noises he aimed for every so often. He was mentally sorting through ideas to beautify the cake before thinking of a rather diabolical one, grinning to himself slightly. 

Jaemin had gone to the local grocery store to retrieve ingredients for brownies he planned on making from scratch. This left Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck in his and Jeno’s shared apartment, all of them given the simple instructions to not “accidentally” set the kitchen on fire and not to even “miraculously” disfigure the cake. Jeno had the added benefit of being told to decorate the cake in a festive manner, in part so Jaemin could see where Jeno’s creativity would lead him, but also so that he could take a photo of the cake in its final form and use it as praising or teasing material in the future. 

“Why not a green present with red ribbons in the center of the cake and two smaller, golden bells off to the sides? One towards the upper end of the present, and the other towards the lower end,” Renjun suggested.

Jeno hummed affirmatively. “I like that idea. The only problem is I’m not artistic enough to pull that off. Have any ideas for people that hit their prime in art by mastering the stick figure?” Jeno placed the piping bag onto the island, instead picking up the one with green icing in it. He looked towards Renjun and Donghyuck, both of whom were comfortably seated on the sofa in the living room with Donghyuck wrapped around Renjun.

“I have an idea,” Donghyuck piped up, picking himself up off of Renjun and sauntering towards the kitchen.

Jeno was on the defensive upon hearing that, eyeing Donghyuck suspiciously as he approached the island. Jeno had known Donghyuck since middle school. They met in 6th grade and became best friends by 8th grade. Cue highschool and both of their social circles broadened. Donghyuck met Renjun, his current boyfriend, in 10th grade. Jeno shared a class with Renjun for the first time in 11th grade. Freshman year of university lead to Jeno meeting Jaemin. They began dating during spring semester. By fall semester of sophomore year, the four were well-versed about one another and close friends. 

Jeno knew since his middle school days that Donghyuck was fond of mischief and loved to stir up trouble just about everywhere he went. It was only wise to be on alert whenever Donghyuck was nearby. That would be why Jeno was now clutching the piping bag in his hand more securely and meeting Donghyuck’s nonchalant look with a challenging one.

Donghyuck placed both of his palms on either end of the island, stature bent as he stood directly opposite from Jeno. He made a bubble with his gum before popping it loudly. 

“Why don’t you,” Donghyuck pointed at Jeno, “let me,” he pointed at himself, “decorate the cake?”

“Why don’t you,” Jeno pointed at Donghyuck, “take a seat by your boyfriend,” he pointed at the couch, “and get rid of any plans to ruin this cake?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes as a smirk came across his face. “What would I gain out of doing something like that? Even evil has its goals, thought you’d know this after all of the anime you watch.”

Jeno scoffed. Donghyuck couldn’t fool him, not after he had known him for so long. “What, then, is your brilliant idea?”

“To start off, you and Renjun have it all wrong. There needs to be words on the cake, not just drawings. Just as Jaemin said, it should be festive. There are many things you can write on the cake to bring to life the festive spirit.”

Upon hearing the word “spirit”, Jeno can’t help but remember an incident that occurred last year, during which Donghyuck offered him some brownies with the promise that they’d bring him into good spirits, albeit forgetting to mention the fact that they were weed brownies. _Upon taking a bite, Jeno knew what the brownies contained, deciding to eat two brownies nonetheless. After Jeno’s second bite into his first brownie, Donghyuck stopped munching on his own as he looked on towards Jeno in shock._

_“Wait! These are stoned-I mean-” Donghyuck’s voice increased in volume by the last word as he waved his hand around frantically “-these are weed brownies. I can’t believe I forgot to tell you that.” Donghyuck’s eyes were wide with apprehension and disbelief, but they slowly returned to normal when Jeno started laughing. “W-why are you laughing?” It was out of Donghyuck’s nature to stutter, signifying that he was truly feeling uneasy by his mistake. Jeno was also aware of this and decided to contain his laughter as best as he possibly could in order to use his words to calm Donghyuck._

_“I don’t care, really. This isn’t the first time I’ve had a weed brownie and I doubt it’ll be my last. Would appreciate the warning next time though, buddy.” Jeno patted Donghyuck’s knee reassuringly before briefly laughing again and finishing his brownie._

_“I’m sorry. That was stupid of me.” Donghyuck shook his head slowly as he continued eating his brownie._

Jeno raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Such as?”

“Guys! Save the bullshit for later and come over here! It’s 5!” Renjun exclaimed, immediately attracting the attention of the boys in the kitchen.

Jeno whipped his head around to lock eyes with Donghyuck, both boys’ eyes wide. Jeno didn’t waste a second and sprinted upstairs in order to get his laptop. Donghyuck used the spare seconds he had to quickly “decorate” the cake, writing “fuck me” in cursive, the letters alternating between red and green color. The “fuck” was a line above the “me”, and he was beginning to draw a red heart slightly above and sideways from the ‘k’ by the time he heard Jeno treading down the stairs. Although Jeno spotted him and yelled “what are you doing?!”, Donghyuck speedily drew a green heart slightly below and sideways from the ‘m’. He placed the piping bag down on the island, giving a one over to the cake. He smiled, satisfied.

“I was creating a masterpiece.” Donghyuck made his way over to the couch, immediately clinging onto Renjun who was sitting at one end of the couch. He peered at Renjun’s laptop screen as he pulled up the page from which students could view their final grades for the semester, as well as their cumulative GPA. Jeno, seated on the other end of the sofa, did the same. He had worked his ass off this semester in the hopes of bringing his cumulative 3.99 GPA above a 4.0 again, as it had been a semester prior. Renjun was the first to see his grades and voice them.

“3.6, figured it’d be something like that. Could’ve worked a bit harder this semester but I’m not gonna complain with a 3.6. Cumulative dropped from a 3.7 to a 3.65.”

“You did well,” Donghyuck murmured, hugging Renjun tight.

“Yeah, that’s decent,” Jeno agreed, high fiving Renjun.

Renjun logged out of his student account in order to let Donghyuck log into his. In the process, Jeno viewed his final grades and cumulative GPA on his own laptop screen, eyes lighting up and face breaking into an excited smile. 

“Fuck yes! 4.18! Cumulative is back at 4.09. Ahhhh, I can’t believe this,” Jeno gushed, face warming up and smile uncontainable. He made 3 A+’s and 2 A’s after gathering sleep deprivation, ~~fuel~~ caffeine, adequate studying habits, and sheer determination over the course of the semester. Hard work certainly paid off this time around. 

“Leave some for the rest of us, will ya?” Renjun smiled at Jeno, the two high fiving again.

“Jeno always manages to find a way to show off,” Donghyuck declared, smirking as he and Jeno fistbumped. “Alright, moment of truth boys. Let’s open this bad boy up.” Donghyuck clicked on the page to view his grades just as the apartment door opened and Jaemin entered, promptly closing and locking the door before taking ingredients out of the plastic bags he was carrying and placing them on one of the kitchen counters. He then took off his coat and hat, gathering them in his arms as he walked towards the stairs. 

“If you guys are looking at grades, wait for me!” Jaemin called out when he was already halfway up the stairs. It was no surprise that Jaemin was also aware of the time, especially today. Today, most students waited until 5:00 PM to lo and behold the moment of truth.

“It’s a little too late for that, buddy,” Donghyuck muttered under his breath as his eyes roamed over the numbers on the screen. “3.8, I’m a goddamn genius. Cumulative dropped from 3.9 to 3.85. Fuck it though, I can fix that up whenever I want to. _If_ I ever want to.” Renjun placed a kiss at the top of Donghyuck’s head.

“Proud of you.” 

“As you should be,” Donghyuck joked, smile blooming across his cheeks as he snuggled further into Renjun’s side.

“Good job, Hyuck.” Jeno fistbumped Donghyuck’s side, well aware that the latter wouldn’t budge after utilizing Renjun as a pillow. 

Renjun logged out of Donghyuck’s account before setting his laptop to Sleep and putting it on the table in front of the couch. 

“Christmas is in 5 days, huh,” Renjun said absently. All of the boys were aware that tomorrow evening, Renjun would take a flight out to China to spend the majority of his winter break there. Jeno would head to his parent’s house in two days, Jaemin to his parent’s house in three days, and Donghyuck to his parent’s house during the early morning of the day Jeno would leave. None of them would be able to spend Christmas together, and New Year’s would be tricky, despite Donghyuck having previously declared “your asses are mine on New Year’s Eve”. To compensate, the boys gathered today to exchange gifts and bites, laughter and what would become memories. 

Jeno hummed in agreement just as absently.

Jaemin made his way downstairs, fitting himself next to Jeno and taking the laptop from his lap. As Jeno had already logged out, Jaemin promptly logged in, quickly navigating to the grades page. He was straight faced as he looked at the numbers.

“3.5, huh… Sounds about right. The courses this semester were not it.” Jaemin placed his chin in his palm. “Cumulative dropped from 3.65 to 3.58.” Jaemin pulled a strange face. “That’s unfortunate, it’s too bad the story had to end that way. For now, anyways.” Jaemin logged out after looking over the page a second time, placing the laptop back onto Jeno’s lap.

“Yes, the professors you had this semester were a bad draw. You still did amazing, though.” Jeno said, running a hand through Jaemin’s hair. 

“That’s actually pretty good, considering you had Dr. Reed and Dr. Kim,” Renjun complimented.

“I have to give it to ya, I agree with Injun. Rate My Professors makes those two look like they have a stick shoved eternally up their asses,” Donghyuck stated.

After learning of everyone elses’ GPA’s, Jaemin made a mental note to himself. 'Someone else will have to get acquainted with 4th place next time.' Jaemin wasn't overly competitive, but coming in last wouldn't stand either.

He made his way towards the kitchen to look at the cake Jeno decorated. Jeno looked up from his laptop screen before setting it on the table and walking towards the island, curious about yet also dreading whatever Donghyuck had done. 

"'Fuck me', huh?" Jaemin read off. He smirked lasciviously. "Impatient, are we?" he questioned a face-palming and groaning Jeno. 

"That was Hyuck's doing, not mine." Jeno stood side by side with Jaemin, looking over the explicit words.

Jaemin slid an arm around Jeno's waist. "Damn you, Hyuck. You had a guy feeling lucky."

"I'm just a wingman doing his job. Thank me later." Donghyuck smiled at Jaemin devilishly, the latter returning one of his own. 

"If you were gonna put hearts, you could've at least tried to make them look non-generic."

"I was in a rush, you see. I wouldn't have even gotten the opportunity to touch the icing bags if Mr. Jeno didn't have to run upstairs to grab his laptop."

Renjun snickered and Jaemin laughed. Jaemin picked up the piping bag with green icing in it, squeezing dots inside of the red heart. He then picked up the bag with the red icing in it, squeezing out slanted lines straight across from one end of the heart to the other.

“Something as simple as this makes all the difference in presentation.” Jaemin pushed the plate further back before grabbing onto Jeno’s waist and pressing him against the island. “Right, babe?” Jaemin whispered the last word against the shell of Jeno’s ear. Jeno placed his hands against Jaemin’s shoulders, trying to create space between them.

“What-” Jeno gave Jaemin a push “-do you think you’re doing?” Another push. Jaemin seemed to be made out of steel, unmoving and only tightening his grip on Jeno. “We have guests over!” Jeno whispered.

“They’re not guests-” Jaemin placed his forehead against Jeno’s “-they’re our friends!” 

Without thinking twice, Jeno bit the corner of Jaemin’s cheek, successfully breaking out of Jaemin’s hold and maneuvering him against the island instead. 

“It doesn’t make a difference in this context!” Jeno whisper shouted. He was holding both of Jaemin’s wrists in his hands, glancing towards Renjun and Donghyuck. Renjun looked at him in distaste while Donghyuck was chuckling.

“Please don’t do anything weird with the cake right there,” Renjun deadpanned.

“It’s a good thing kissing isn’t weird, then.” Jaemin grinned, trying to meet Jeno’s face as he pulled further away.

“You’re terrible,” Renjun announced, turning to face Donghyuck who was now sitting up and looking at him expectantly. Renjun couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Donghyuck and kisses were inseparable. Donghyuck kissed him without a word, Renjun’s cheeks helplessly heating up at their lack of seclusion. 

It wouldn't matter all that much, though, as both couples would only be paying attention to their partners within seconds. 

Jeno looked away from Renjun and Donghyuck, a sense of embarrassment washing over him. His grip on Jaemin naturally loosened, allowing Jaemin to break free and lift Jeno onto the island. Warmth immediately infiltrated his cheeks.

“Wha-”

Jaemin kissed him, not quite softly but not roughly either. Jeno felt how full Jaemin's lips felt on his, how right they felt on his. He wrapped his legs around Jaemin's waist before cupping his jaw with both hands and kissing him deeper, longer. Jaemin placed one of his hands on Jeno’s waist, the other grasping locks of Jeno’s hair. Jeno licked at Jaemin’s bottom lip, the latter parting his lips and allowing Jeno’s tongue to caress his. 

Jaemin could vaguely make out the taste of chocolate milk on Jeno’s tongue. Suddenly, he pulled away before picking up the piping bag with red icing in it.

“Red looks good on you.”

That’s the only warning Jeno got before Jaemin smeared the buttercream icing across his lips. Jeno poked his tongue out to lick at the icing at one corner of his lips.

“Wait, don’t do that. That’s my job.” 

Jaemin licked across Jeno’s bottom lip sexually. Jeno wasn’t surprised by any of this. He knew Jaemin had a spicier side to him and was open to trying new things that he thought both himself and Jeno would enjoy. 

Jeno couldn’t help himself from licking at the corner of his top lip. Jaemin was an expert at making rich and flavorful icing. 

By the time Jaemin ate the icing off of Jeno’s lips, his own were smeared with icing. Jeno laughed, placing his arms on Jaemin’s shoulders before leaning in towards his lips. Jaemin met him halfway before wrapping his arms snugly around Jeno’s middle. Jeno began giggling again, this time against Jaemin’s lips. Jaemin couldn’t help but laugh himself, their teeth accidentally clashing in the process. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” Jaemin whispered huskily, his lips grazing Jeno’s ear.

“Then what’s your take on this?”

Jeno bit into the skin just below Jaemin’s jaw before sucking on it. Jaemin tilted his head to the side to give Jeno easier access.

“Still not nice, but a whole lot hotter and fun.”

Jeno smirked against Jaemin’s jaw before licking into the marked skin and withdrawing. 

“You know, we have more icing leftover than I thought we would,” Jaemin said, considering the piping bags on the island. 

“And what do you plan to do with it?” Jeno asked, grinning cheekily.

“Oh, for the love of fuck, fuck off with the foodplay until after Hyuck and I leave at the very least,” Renjun said, voice laced with disdain.

“Exhibitionism kink, a true classic. Doesn’t change the fact that you’re both blacklisted now,” Donghyuck declared, a terrible grin consuming his face.

“Look who’s talking,” Jeno retaliated. “You and Renjun plead just as guilty.”

“Bet this situation isn’t the only one in which you pl-” Renjun abruptly yanked Donghyuck’s collar, crashing his lips onto the latter’s.

Jeno and Jaemin burst out laughing, surprise visible on Donghyuck’s visage. Jaemin pressed a soft kiss against Jeno’s lips before gathering everyone’s attention.

“Gather ‘round, losers. It’s polaroids time.”

Once all of the boys were in the kitchen, Jeno and Renjun took turns being the designated photo takers while still being in the pictures themselves. Out of the numerous polaroids, Jeno had a favorite one. In it, he was holding the camera and smiling his perfect crescent moon smile. Jaemin was behind him, arms wrapped around Jeno’s waist and head perched on Jeno’s shoulder as he smiled pleasantly. Renjun was smiling softly as he held up a peace sign and had one eye closed in a wink expression. Donghyuck’s pose mirrored Jaemin’s, except his head was turned towards Renjun’s cheek and his lips were puffed out in a kiss expression, his eyes closed. 

Jeno thought that he would always be able to cherish that picture, all four of them happy and all four of them, together.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
